Riley's Story
by VampireSquirrel88
Summary: This is about the beginning of one of my FMA OCs, Riley.  Not much more to say than that...plz Read!
1. Questions

** Hey, Wassup! This be VampireSquirrel88! I haven't written in a while, I've kinda given up on mai other story...I lost the beginning of the next chapter, and I don't think I'm cut out to write Lemons.**

** Anyway, I should b talking about this story not mai other one. Well this is about one of mai OCs from FMA. Her name is Riley. If you want to see what she looks like go to .com/gallery/?offset=24#/d2zrk6f. When acting out our FMA game with Itchii Konake, I never really developed Riley's character much so I made this story to do just that.**

**Me: K, Ed, du yer thing**

**Ed: You expect me to listen to an insane Otaku that just tied me to a chair?**

**Me: ...Yeah, pretty much.**

**Ed: *sigh* She doesn't own FMA**

**Me: (pushing Ed owt of the way) I AM collecting the books tho!**

**Ed: OW!**

**Me: BTW I DO own all the characters in the first...um..few chapters. Tho unfortunately, I don't own Ed. D: (Throws him in the closet aniwai)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

I looked around. Where was I? Who was I? What was I? Well, I knew the answer to that last one, I was a human. As to where I was, I never found out. And as for who I was, one word kept repeating in my mind, 'Riley.' Was that my name? I guessed it was. I got up and walked into the nearest place I could find.

It was a diner. I sat at the bar area. "What can I get ya?" The bartender asked.

"I-I don't want anything," I didn't have any money.

"If you ain't gonna order something, you can't stay here," he told me. He was one of those angry looking guys, so I just left.

As I walked out, a guy followed me. "Hey! Wait!"

I turned around. Did he know me? He had golden blond hair sort of brushed to one side. And brown eyes.

"Hey, if you want, I can buy you something. Y-Y'know if-if your hungry or whatever," he kinda blushed and looked down.

Now that I thought about it I was pretty hungry. "Okay, thanks."

I went back in and sat down with him.

"You again?" said the bartender.

"It's okay, Chuck, I'll pay for her. Order whatever you want," he told me.

The guys name was Jerico. He seemed about my age, not that I knew how old I was. After about 20 mins of talking he finally said, "Oh, I don't think I caught your name, you're not very talkative."

I panicked, "Uh, m-my name's..Riley!"

"Riley, huh? That's cool! Riley seems like a guy's name, but it pretty cool to hear it as a girl's name."

Snap, it was a guy's name! But he seemed to be buying it. After a while he looked at his watch.

"Oh, man. I better be heading home soon. Where do you live?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Hm?"

"To be honest, I don't really know much about myself, I just woke up outside with no memory.

"So, your name's NOT Riley?" WTH? That was his main concern.

"I don't know, it's the only thing that was in my head when I woke up.

"Well, since you don't have anywhere, that you know of, to stay, why don't you come bunk at my place for a night or two? Maybe you'll remember something after a few days."

"N-no! I couldn't-"

"It's fine, come on! I'm sure my brother and sister won't mind!" this guy sure was enthusiastic.

**Soooooo, whadaya think? Good :) ? Bad :( ? Giv me a Review!**


	2. Jerico's Family

**Heer's VampireSquirrel agin! With moar of Riley's Story! For sum reesun the link I posted last tiem didn't post rite and I for some reesun I can't figure owt how to get it to wurk so I'll see if I can put some links on mai profile (if I du, it will b near the top so u cn find it easily)**

**(plees disregard mai terrible spelling, it's a habit of mine)**

**So aniwai, disclaimer:**

**Tell them, Al!**

**Human Al (skwee!):Um, tell them what?**

**Me: That I don't own FMA or any of tha reel characters but that I do own the OCs that will b used in most uv this story.**

**Human Al: Well, didn't you just tell them?**

**Me: Aw, you take all the fun owt of everything! *gently puts him in the closet with his brother (and possibly all the other hot guys I captured, not sure if I releesed them yet or not...)***

When we got to Jerico's house, the first thing I saw were a bunch of paper's with weird patterned circles on them. Just as I was about to ask about them, a flash of blue light erupted from the main room.

Jerico sighed, "They're at it again."

"Oh, Crap!" I heard a girl yell.

"What did Josh do this time?" Jerico yelled back, running into the living room.

When I came around the corner, I saw more Circles, this time on the floor, with different shapes coming out of them. The shapes looked like they had been made from the floor itself.

I also saw a light haired girl kneeling by one of the circles and a very similar looking guy unconcious by the wall. Jerico was trying to wake the unconcious guy, when the girl looked up and saw me.

"Jerico, do you happen to know why a strange girl is staring at us from the corner?"

"Never mind about her right now, what happened?"

"Nothing, Josh just used too much of his power to try a foolish transmutation. He'll be back up and running in a few hours, no doubt!"

Jerico sighed again and got up. He walked over to me.

"This is Riley, I met her at Chuck's Diner-" he started to explain.

"Are you trying to pick up girls there now?"

"Let me finish! She lost her memory and I told her she could stay here a few days if she wanted."

"Well, _**I**_ wouldn't trust you. I'd think you'd try something funny on me if I were her..." she said, picking up some of the papers on the ground.

"How would I even be able to try anything with you to around?" She gave him a look. "N-not that I was going to try anything!"

I was looking at all the different designs of the circles. They were everywhere, and no two looked the same.

"By the way," he said to me. "This is my older sister Jill, and her twin brother Josh."

"And just so you know," Jill chimed in. "Josh is a bit of a pervert, so when he wakes up try to av-"

"Hellooooo~" came a sudden voice. Josh had appeared right in front of my face. "My what a lovely young lady you have brought home, Jerico!"

"Knock it off, Josh, or I'll knock you back out!" Jill said smacking him on the head.

"What are these things?" I asked signaling to the circles drawn everywhere.

"Oh, those are transmutation circles," Jill explained. "Their used for Alchemy, which is the science of identifying the makeup of something, breaking it down, and then reconstructing it to create something else."

"But it must be something of equal mass or something else must be given up, as says the Law of Equivalent Exchange: to obtain, something of equal value must be lost," Josh recited what I later learned to be the fundamental law of Alchemy.

I reached up slowly and gently touched one of the circles on the wall. It started glowing and I could feel a power going through me. Part of the wall started changing into something else.

Suddenly, I was in the middle of a field with a man yelling, "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! CHANGE IT BACK! CHANGE HIM BACK!"

Out of sheer fear I somehow reversed the transmutation. Suddenly I felt extremely weak and collapsed. I could hear Jerico talking, "Riley? RILEY! Are you okay?"

"Why'd she stop she was doing so well?" Josh said.

"The real question is how did she reverse it?" Jill chimed in.

"And how did she know Alchemy already?" Jerico wondered.

**So wut du u think?**

**Like? No? Good? Bad?**

**Leev a Review!**

**I'll also try 2 link to the 2 new characters, Jill and Josh**


End file.
